Will You Help Me?
by kensi54382
Summary: Nina is home and has a problem. She's too scared to talk about it. Will Lou be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm finally here," said Nina to herself.

Nina had just gotten to Lassiters Hotel in Erinsborough after a sixteen hour flight from Los Angeles. It was almost six pm in Melbourne and all Nina wanted to do was check in so she could eat and go to sleep. Walking into the hotel as a guest instead of an employee was strange, but it gave her a good feeling. She knew no-one would recognise her, not with her really short hair. She wasn't comfortable with how short it was, but she hadn't been given a say in it. Her latest boss was cruel, which was why she had come back home. But she wasn't going to think of that right then.

"Hi, I'm checking in," said Nina tiredly. She didn't notice that she was talking to Toadie.

"Sure. What have you booked under?" asked Toadie.

"Nina Tucker."

"Room 312. Would you like me to take your bags up for you?"

"That would be great, thank you." Nina gave him a smile and then followed him up to her room.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Toadie asked when they reached room 312.

Nina looked up and immediately felt silly. "Of course I do," she said with a smile. "Sorry Toadie. You wouldn't believe how exhausted I am. How are you?"

"I'm good. You look great. How are you? How was India?" He caught himself before he started rambling. "How about you get some sleep, and we can catch up later or tomorrow or something."

"Thanks. Actually, I'm hungry. Can you take a little break?"

"I'm off in ten minutes. Can you wait that long?"

"Yeah, sure. That'll give me some time to unpack."

"Great. I'll meet you downstairs then?"

Nina nodded, thanking him again. She closed the door and began unpacking. Ten minutes later, Nina headed down to the hotel lobby. Toadie was already there.

"I reserved a table at the pub. Ready to go?" asked Toadie.

"Yes. Thanks again Toadie."

"No problem. Would you like me to get Lou?"

"No, thank you. I want to surprise him tomorrow."

"Oh, you will. He misses you, a lot."

"I miss him too. I miss everyone," said Nina sadly.

"We all miss you too. Trust me."

She nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. At that point, she didn't care though. All she wanted was a quiet, normal night. Nina looked up as she was into Lou's Place. It was noisy, but comforting and cozy. It was home. Someone was singing, but they weren't very good, and Nina spotted her stepfather grimacing. She felt for him, but stayed hidden so he wouldn't notice her and ask her to sing instead.

"Hey, earth to Nina," said Toadie, "you listening?"

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you want to order."

Nina nodded, picking up her menu. She quickly spotted her old favourite, a beef salad, and pointed it out to Toadie.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He disappeared, returning five minutes later. "Lou said it would be about fifteen minutes."

"Great. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's my treat."

"Toadie, I can't..."

"Yes, you can. Don't argue with me."

Nina opened her mouth. "Fine," she said eventually. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Toadie followed her gaze. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to get up there?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"How about you go up there after dinner? I know how much you love to sing." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"No, I can't..." The shy teenager had started to return in the last few weeks. "I'm not that good."

"Don't be silly. You are amazing, and everyone that heard you sing at that gig would agree."

"He's right, you know, sweetheart?" Lou told her as he put their food on the table. "You're the best I've ever had in this bar."

"Hi Lou," said Nina softly.

Lou lifted Nina up and hugged her. "I have missed you so much sweetheart."

"I've missed you too."

"Seriously though, please get up there. Please?"

"Sorry Lou, I can't."

"What happened to the confident young woman that forced me to take a cheque to repay me?"

Nina looked away. "She's gone," she whispered.

"No, she isn't. You will get up there after you eat. If you don't, I'll the bank to stop accepting your money."

"You believe in me still?"

Lou turned her to face him. "Yes, I do. And I know that confidence is there. Take a deep breath, then get up there." He smiled. "Even if it's just one song," he added, knowing she wouldn't just do one.

Taking a breath, Nina nodded. "Okay. Give me half an hour."

Lou and Toadie both grinned. The relief Lou felt was clearly etched on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Forty minutes later, Lou grabbed the microphone off the stage and got everyone's attention.

"We have some more entertainment tonight. Our next singer got her start singing in this very pub. Now, she is an international superstar. Please join me in welcoming to the stage our very own sweetheart, Nina Tucker!"

The entire pub burst into applause. Lou beckoned Nina forward, and she slowly walked over to the stage. She was shaking as she climbed the two steps and took a seat at the waiting keyboard. Looking out at all the smiling, happy faces, Nina found herself smiling too. Once again, her nerves had been replaced by joy.

"Hi everyone. Tonight, I'm going to sing my first song, Born to Try," said Nina. She began playing the music, and the words just spilled out. "Doing everything that I believe in..."

By the end of the song, the audience was cheering and clapping. She heard someone whistle. The smile on her face wouldn't disappear.

"Do another song!" yelled someone near the bar.

"Yeah! Another one!" called someone else.

Nina took a breath. Grabbing the microphone, she took another breath. "Is there a particular song you want?"

A few of her songs were shouted out, but one in particular seemed popular.

"Okay. This next song is one of my newer ones. It's called Last Night on Earth." She returned to the keyboard. "It's the last night on earth, before the great divide..."

* * *

Half an hour later, Nina took a bow and stepped off the stage. She was thirsty and completely exhausted, but felt good for the first time in more than two months. She had ended up singing seven songs, but it felt good to be able to do what she loved doing.

"Congratulations sweetheart," said Lou. "I'm so proud of you. I didn't actually think you would do it. You sounded pretty down and sad."

"You've always been able to get me to do something I didn't want to."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Tired. I think I'm going to head back to my hotel room and sleep."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

Lou gave her a hug. "Goodnight Nina."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Someone was knocking on her door. Annoyed, Nina got up and peeked out the peephole. She spotted Toadie and Lou, both grinning from ear to ear. _What are they up to now?_ she thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Hi guys. What's wrong?"

"Good morning sunshine," said Lou. "May we come in?"

"Sure. What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," chirped Toadie.

"You have got to be kidding me. You do know I just got off a sixteen hour flight plus I spent half an hour singing last night right?"

Both men nodded, but neither budged. Lou smiled wider and held a box tied with a ribbon out.

"What is this?"

"It's yours. Happy birthday!" exclaimed Lou.

Nina looked up. She didn't think that anyone would have remembered her birthday. "Thank you both." She hugged Toadie and Lou.

"We'd never forget sweetheart. I was going to mail this to you. But you saved me the trouble. I hope you like it."

Nina opened the present and gasped. "This is lovely!" She pulled out a silver necklace with 21 dangling from it.

"Happy 21st birthday," said Toadie. He took the necklace and put it around her neck.

Nina started crying at that moment and Lou pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "Sorry. They're happy tears, I promise." Not completely true, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Has Jack called you yet?"

"It's early still. He promised to call at about lunch time here."

Lou nodded, knowing that wasn't going to happen. "Okay sweetheart. Well, why don't we go get some breakfast then?"

Nina nodded. "Can I have a few minutes to get ready?"

"Take your time," said Toadie.

Nina hugged them both and thanked them again for her present. She moved around the room, getting ready for what she was sure would be a long day. She knew Lou was up to something and had a feeling that Toadie was in on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later, Nina stepped out of the elevator and fund Lou by himself. She couldn't see Toadie anywhere.

"Ready to go?" asked Lou.

"Uh, where's Toadie?" Nina asked her stepfather. She spun around, trying to find him. "Isn't he coming with us? We should wait for him." She looked back at Lou.

"He has work this morning. It's just us. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." She smiled, glad she was going to be alone with Lou for a while.

"Then let's go. Harold has prepared a special birthday breakfast for you. He even made you a strawberry cake."

"He didn't have to."

"He wanted to. As his gift to you. You only turn twenty-one once. It's a special day."

Nina looked away. "It would be better if I was still in LA with Jack. I miss him."

"You'll talk to him soon sweetheart."

"Yeah." She opened the door to the coffee shop and walked in.

"Go find us a table. I'll get our breakfast," said Lou and he disappeared into the crowd.

Nina headed to her favourite booth in the back of the shop. She was amazed to see that Harold had managed to decorate the area in so little time. Pink and purple balloons were tied to the seats, and a happy birthday banner was stretched across the wall. There was an envelope on the table with her name on it. She picked it up and opened it.

 _"Dear Nina,"_ she read. _"I want to wish you a happy birthday. You're twenty-one now! I can't believe it. I remember when I first met you. You were so shy and quiet. Sixteen years old and aspiring to be a singer. I remember the first time I heard you sing too. Amazing Grace sounds perfect coming from you. I'm glad that I was able to help you with your confidence, and I'm glad you followed your dreams. Lou is a lucky man to have you as his stepdaughter. I feel lucky that I'm your friend. Anyway, I just want to say happy birthday. Have a great day._

 _Love, Harold._

 _P.S. Stop calling me Mr Bishop. My name is Harold."_

Nina laughed at the last past. She had only recently started using first names for those older than her, and it was still difficult. It was like Harold could read her mind. She sat down as Lou joined her.

"Harold is just finishing up. He'll bring out the food himself."

"Okay." She put the letter in her bag.

"What was that? Something from Jack?"

"No. It's from Harold actually. It's a little note saying happy birthday. And reminding me not to call him Mr Bishop."

Lou laughed. "Of course it is. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Sorry, but you have a busy day ahead. I've organised a lunch party for you. You'll love it," he added when she was about to argue. "I promise you will."

"I'm going to kill you," she told him before softening her tone. "Thank you for all of this Lou."

"Anytime sweetheart."

They sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes while they waited for their breakfast. Nina looked around, thinking of all the people she missed in Erinsborough. She had a chance to see all of them, but she had no idea where to start.

"Lou?"

"Yes sweetie?"

Nina opened her mouth, but stopped when she spotted Harold heading over to them.

"Thought I'd find you here. That's why Lou helped me decorate the booth. Do you like it?" asked Harold after he had set down the food.

"It's lovely Harold, thank you."

"Did you get the letter?"

"I did. It's lovely. I love the last bit," laughed Nina.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. How's your morning been?"

"Slow. I would have loved to be asleep still." She pretended to glare at Lou, but her smile showed how she really felt.

"Well, you're a big girl," said Lou, "you can handle this."

Nina ignored the teasing. "Harold, would you like to join us?" She loved him just as much as Lou.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work. But, I'll see you later."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

After Harold left, the two ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Lou broke the silence.

"What did you want to ask me before?"

"Oh, nothing. I think I figured it out." She as going to wait for lunch to see everyone at once.

"Okay. How's America treating you?"

"It's mostly good. Having Jack there is fun. I miss home though."

"How's work?"

"Fine," she said in a hurry.

"Fine?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The firmness in her voice was final.

"Alright. I'm here if you change your mind."

Nina was about to tell him that she wasn't going to change her mind when someone caught her attention. She looked towards the counter and gasped. Her heart fluttered as Harold pointed towards her and Lou. Nina stood and ran to the newcomer. "Jack?" She reached him and threw her arms around him. "I missed you."

"It hasn't been that long, Nina," laughed Jack.

"Two and a half days IS a long time!"

Still laughing, Jack lifted Nina into the air as he hugged her. "Happy birthday."

"It is now." She kissed him once he had set her down again. "Come and have breakfast with us."

"Alright."

They held hands as they walked back to the booth where Lou was grinning.

"You knew he was coming?" asked Nina, though the answer was obvious.

"How do you think I wasn't surprised to see you?" was Lou's response.

"This is the best birthday ever!"

"It's only just started. Don't get too excited yet," said Jack.

Nina was way past excited. She finished eating and then leaned into Jack. She felt comfortable as his hand wrapped itself around her shoulders. She completely lost track of the conversation as she lost herself in Jack's warmth. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Jack gently kissed her to get her attention.

"Time to go. I want to take you somewhere for a bit before lunch," he said to her. "It's going to be relaxing." He waited for her to get up and then took her hand. He led her out of the coffee shop and to the quiet lake. He had set up a picnic of sorts for them. "What do you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think?"

"I want to know when you set this up," Nina told him as they sat down together.

"The pixies of Erinsborough did it for me," he laughed.

Before she could talk, Jack fed her a chocolate-covered strawberry. Then he handed her another, taking one for himself. They were quiet for a while as they relaxed, happy to be together.

"When did you get here?" asked Nina. "And why did you say you couldn't come?"

"I wanted to surprise you. So I caught the flight after yours. I arrived at about ten thirty last night," replied Jack. "Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am!"

"You aren't mad, are you?"

"No. I'm glad you're here." She rested on his chest.

"So am I. I didn't realise how much I missed our friends."

"Me either. Especially after only six months."

"Did you tell Lou yet?"

"No. I'm not sure if I should."

"He's hurting you, Nina. Lou might be able to help."

"I know, I don't need to be reminded." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "This is enough of a reminder. When I left India, I thought I'd be able to grow it out again."

Jack gently wrapped his arms around her. "You can. Screw him. It's not his choice to make."

"I don't want to think about it today. I just want to enjoy being twenty-one."

He nodded. "Understood." He gave her a kiss. "We should get going or we'll be late to lunch. I have another surprise for you later."

"I don't need anymore surprises, Jack."

"Last one, I promise."

"It better be," she warned him.

Jack smiled. "It is." He lifted her up.

After a couple of quick kisses, Nina let Jack lead her to Ramsay Street. It was clear that Lou had told everyone that she was visiting. She could see Karl and Susan with Toadie. Lyn and Steph were playing with Oscar nearby. There were so many familiar faces and a few that she didn't recognise.

"Nina?"

Nina turned around with a smile. "Connor!" She threw her arms around him.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. I've missed you. How are you?" Nina looked up when a shadow fell over her. "Stuart?" she asked with a giant smile. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Connor grinned. "We've missed you too Bitsy Redfern. Was I right or not?"

"Maybe about being a star. But not about my name. The name Nina is a popular name," laughed Nina.

"I still prefer Bitsy. I think Michelle and Summer were both wrong."

"Regardless, I am not changing my mind. I am Nina Tucker, no matter what."

"Nina is perfect for a superstar," Stuart told her.

"Thank you. How are you guys?"

"We're good, though we have been pretty lonely without you."

"To tell you the truth, India and America are very lonely. I never realised how many friends I had here until I was halfway around the world."

"Jack's with you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy, but I still miss everyone. Erinsborough is the first real home I had."

"We'll always be here, you know. You can always come and visit us."

Nina smiled. "Thank you guys."

Stuart hugged her tightly and wished her a happy birthday before walking off. Then it was Connor's turn. He pulled her into a hug, whispering a happy birthday to her.

"Thank you," said Nina as she finally let go and went looking for Jack.

It wasn't long before everyone noticed Nina. Some of them seemed to not recognise her, which actually didn't surprise her anyway, but a few people grinned and came over to her. Susan was the first to reach her.

"Nina! I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too Susan. How are you? How's Karl?"

"We're both good. Karl and I have worked out our differences."

"I heard about that. I'm really sorry you two had such a bad run."

"It's alright. These things happen. But we're back together again and things are working themselves out. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's been a bit of a rough year, but I have Jack and he's the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Lou mentioned that something seemed off when you two spoke yesterday and this morning. Is something wrong?"

Nina hesitated. She thought about telling Susan the truth, but decided against it after a moment. "No. I'm alright. I'm just really jet-lagged, and Lou doesn't seem to understand that."

"He understands, but he doesn't care. He just wants to make sure you have fun."

"I know he does. He made that pretty clear yesterday when he all but dragged me on stage."

"He told me you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, but I also wanted to sleep."

Susan laughed. "You know, Jack wants to do something with you later."

"I know. Another surprise apparently."

"It'll be good, I'm sure."

"Yeah, it will. Jack and I have gotten so close lately, it's like he knows me better than I know myself."

"Nothing wrong with that. That's how Karl and I are. Most times."

"Are you sure that you two are okay?"

"Yes Nina, don't worry about us."

"Sorry, but you are my friend, and I worry about my friends."

"I know. How's America? Is it nice over there?"

"America's pretty great. But it isn't home. I miss home a lot."

"Well, we miss you too. How long are you staying?"

"A week or two right now. Maybe longer. I'm not really sure yet."

"Well, when you decide, let me know. And you are welcome to stay with Karl and I if you want to. Jack can as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Nina was still smiling from Susan's kind words when Steph came over to her. Something about her old friend looked odd and Nina wanted to know what she had missed.

"Hi Steph," said Nina.

"Hey! How are you?" asked Steph, giving Nina a hug. In truth, Steph saw Nina as a younger sister, and had been ever since Michelle had left for New York to live with Flick.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too... Are you pregnant?"

"I am. But only my mum knows right now, so please don't tell anyone. Especially Jack."

"Okay. I'm good at keeping secrets," smiled Nina. "Congratulations. If you don't mind me asking, who's the dad?"

"Max," whispered Steph. "He knows too."

Nina grinned. Like Summer, she had always seen that Max and Steph were good together. "So how have you guys been?"

"Good. Oscar misses you. He keeps asking for Ina."

"Ina?"

"He means you, he just can't say your name yet."

"Oh. That's so cute. Can I play with him? I mean, I know your mum doesn't like me much anymore."

"She got over it. Jack made it clear that moving to LA was his idea and not yours. She missed you too, trust me. And of course you can play with him. Come on, I'll take you to him."

Nina followed Steph over to where Lyn was standing with Oscar. She smiled shyly when Lyn looked her way, but her attention was immediately drawn to the beaming little boy that had looked up when his sister approached again.

"INA!" Oscar scrambled up from the grass and ran over to her, his little arms circling around her legs in a cute hug.

Nina bent down to give Oscar a proper hug. "Hey little guy. How are you?"

"Ina, look." Oscar pointed to a card that was in Lyn's hand. "You."

"For me?" Nina asked as she took the card from Lyn. It was obviously made by the little boy. "Thank you Oscar."

"He made it this morning, as soon as he found out that you and big brother Jack were coming home," said Lyn.

"It's wonderful, I'm going to keep it forever. How are you Mrs Scully?"

"Call me Lyn. And I'm good. A little tired, but good. How are you Nina?"

"I've been better, usually when I'm with Jack."

"Yeah... Look, I'm sorry about treating you so horribly. I know you were just trying to help Jack, and I appreciate it. I shouldn't have been so rude, especially since you hadn't done anything wrong."

"Don't worry about it. I just hope we can move on from it?"

"Yes, of course we can. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. So, tell me, did Lou go around telling everyone that I was coming?"

"Oh, well, you know how it works. Lou told Harold, who told Susan and Karl, who then told me and almost the entire street. Everyone misses you."

Nina laughed. "I miss everyone here too."

"You must be enjoying America though."

"Yeah, not as much as I thought I would actually. I can't get comfortable enough to call it home yet."

"You will. Flick told me it takes a little while, but you get used to it. She misses Vegemite, and us of course, but that's about it."

"Yeah, they really should get Vegemite over there already." Nina grinned. "But I do love coming home."

"And we love you coming home Nina," said Lyn with a genuine smile.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting down for lunch. The residents of Ramsay Street had brought out tables and chairs for everyone to sit at, though it seemed as though there wouldn't be enough room anyway. Everybody wanted to sit next to Nina, except the ones that didn't know her or were too shy to talk to her. But there was only one person she wanted to sit with- Jack. She was glad that he came up to her quickly and took a seat.

"Are you doing okay?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. Look what your baby brother made me." Nina handed over the card from Oscar. "And apparently my new name is Ina."

Jack laughed. "Of course it is. This is so cute."

"I know. Remind me to put it on display when we go back. I want Michelle and Flick to see it when they visit."

"Sure. Although, it might make them jealous."

"Of what?"

"Oscar is their brother but doesn't make them cards."

"He doesn't know them. Apart from occasional visits, he was born after they moved to New York."

"Good point. Oh well, maybe he'll meet them one day."

"We should invite your mum and brother to LA soon, as well as Michelle and Flick. Then they can see each other in person and meet Oscar."

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I don't know about Michelle, but Flick will love to meet him. We should bring Steph too."

"I don't know about that. She's pretty busy at the moment." She didn't want to break her friend's confidence.

"She'll come anyway."

"Maybe you should ask her first Jack."

Jack looked at Nina. Her face suggested she wasn't playing. "Fine. I'll ask her first."

"Good. We don't want to force anyone to do what they don't want to do. It's not fair." She rested against him. "It's really unfair."

"I know it is. You're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch was over, and more greetings had been exchanged, Nina found herself being whisked away by Jack.

"Where are we going?" Nina asked.

"You'll see soon enough," answered Jack.

"Unless you are taking me to this surprise you mentioned earlier, I want to go back to the hotel."

"Relax. And that surprise isn't until tonight, but we do have to leave soon if we want to get there on time. I just have one thing to show you before we head back to Lassiter's."

"Jack."

"It's a surprise, but I only just found out. Lou wanted to show you, but he's busy with the lunch clean up."

"You promised no more surprises."

"You will love this one, I just know you will." Jack led Nina into what had once been someone's house, but was now vacant.

"Jack, what are we doing here?"

"Calm down, it's a good thing."

"This place looks familiar." Nina took in her surroundings. "Wait, this was my house, before I moved in with Lou."

"Yeah, it was. Or, it is, I should say. Lou talked to the real estate agent and told him that you wanted this place."

"He did, did he?"

"It's up to you. You can have it, or you can back out. Lou just told the agent that so he wouldn't sell it before you could look at it and decide."

"My own home, in Erinsborough?"

"Yeah."

"That would be so great. But I live on the other side of the world Jack."

"Lou is going to be your liaison. You can rent it out and not worry about a thing. This way, when you want to come home, you can."

"I wouldn't mind being able to come back home when I want to. Can we tell Lou that I want it?"

"We can. But we will have to do it later. We need to get back to the hotel. I want you to put on a pretty dress for tonight."

"Why?"

"You'll see when we get there." He had booked them in for dinner at a restaurant at the Crown Melbourne as a birthday surprise.

Nina just looked at him with curiousity, wondering what he had done now.

* * *

At four that afternoon, Nina came out of her hotel room, wearing a pretty lilac coloured dress. She found Jack standing there with a bunch of roses in his hand.

"For you, my gorgeous lady." He handed them over and Nina beamed with happiness.

"Thank you, they're lovely." She breathed in their scent before putting them in her room where she would be able to see them morning and night.

"Ready to go?"

Nina nodded, taking his hand and following him outside where a small, but luxurious car was waiting for them.

* * *

The half hour ride to the city was barely registered as Nina used the time to cuddle up to her boyfriend. She was so content to just sit in the back of that car forever, curled into Jack's side, her eyes closed as her problems all just melted away. She could feel his arm around her, and it made her feel so much safer, so secure, and that was something she had never really felt in her life.

"Nina, you listening?"

Nina scowled as Jack's voice penetrated her thoughts. "What?"

Laughing a little, Jack cuddled her again. "I asked if you want to go for a walk before your next surprise."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" She curled back into him.

"You need to get out if we are going to walk."

"Right. I will, as soon as I get uncomfortable."

"And when will that be?"

"Never."

Jack laughed. He opened the door and slid out, pulling Nina with him until she laughed too.

"Alright, I'm up. Let's go." She clutched his hand as they walked, laughing and enjoying being home.

* * *

"Oh, Jack, look," gasped Nina as they passed a jewellery shop.

Jack stopped and looked at the window, where Nina was clearly loving a silver necklace. "Do you want to go in?"

Nina nodded, and dragged Jack inside. A young woman came over to them, smiling. "How can I help you today?"

"Can I look at that necklace in the window?" asked Nina.

"Of course." The lady pulled out the display and set it on the top of a glass cabinet. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes please." Nina let Jack clip the necklace on for her and then used the mirror that was handed over to check her appearance. "It's so amazing."

"Do you want it Nina?" asked Jack. "I'll get it as a birthday present for you."

"No, I can't let you. You've done so much for me already."

"Hey, you only turn twenty-one once."

Nina smiled. She finally gave in and said okay.

"You can leave it on if you like," said the lady to Nina.

"Oh, thank you so much." Nina waited until Jack paid and then left with him. She couldn't stop smiling for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later, Jack and Nina finally reached their destination. The restaurant was already crowded, not that it was surprising since it was inside the Crown Casino. But their table was free already, and a waiter led them over to it.

"Jack, this place is so lovely. Thank you."

Jack reached over to Nina and held her hand. "You're welcome. I want you to enjoy tonight, okay? This is your night, and I want you to feel special. Actually, come to think of it, I want you to feel special all the time Nina. I love you so much more than words can ever describe, and I want you to know that."

"I do know that Jack, I always have."

"I've screwed up so many times, and I'm sorry about that. I promise it won't happen ever again."

"I know that too. I love you."

Jack smiled. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

The conversation tapered off as the waiter came over to take their orders and bring over their drinks. He gave them a smile as he told them that their food wouldn't be long.

"Thank you," said Jack before turning his attention back to Nina. "Nina, are you enjoying your day?" he asked her nervously.

"I am, thanks. But, you seem like you have another trick up your sleeve. Please tell me you don't."

"Uh... well, I was going to wait until we had dessert but, Nina, I have to ask you something."

Nina gave him a curious look, and was about to tell him to continue when they were interrupted by two teenage girls with giant smiles on their faces. Both looked very excited, and Nina knew exactly what they wanted to ask.

"Hi girls," she said with a smile of her own.

"Sorry to interrupt," said one of them.

"We were just wanting to say that we think you're amazing!" gushed the second girl.

"Yeah, and we really love you and your music."

"We wanted to ask if we could have a picture with you."

Nina laughed. "Yes, of course you can. Jack, can you please take the photo?"

Jack smiled, feeling like he was off the hook for the time being. "Sure." He took the two girls' phones and snapped a couple of pictures of them sitting with Nina. "There you go."

"Thank you so much!" Both girls took their phones back and bounced back to their tables, giggling and staring at the pictures.

"You just made their day," Jack told Nina.

"They're so adorable. I love meeting my fans."

"Evidently. You amaze me."

"Really? Why?"

"Cause you are so kind and sweet to everyone around you, despite how they treat you."

"My parents always taught me that if you can't be nice, then you are failing at being a decent human being."

Jack nodded, being careful not to say anything about that since he knew that her parents were a sore subject for her. But he knew that he didn't agree with that statement, and he knew deep down that Nina didn't either.

"Hey, you listening Jack?"

"Sorry, yeah. I just got a little lost in your eyes for a moment there," he said with a cheeky grin.

Nina laughed. "Right. Anyway, I asked you what we were going to do after dinner. I doubt this is this last thing you have planned."

"I was thinking we could go for a walk or something. Or we could get a taxi to the beach and relax on the sand for a while before we head back to Erinsborough. Whatever you want to do."

"A walk along the beach sounds good."

"Then that's what we'll do. But we are going to enjoy dinner first."

Nina nodded. "Good idea."

Ten minutes later, a waiter brought out their dinners. Both looked delicious and they dug in hungrily. It didn't take them long to finish eating, and then a waiter was there again, holding dessert menus.

"Oooh, chocolate cake. That sounds really nice. Want to share a slice with me Jack?" asked Nina.

"I'd love too." Jack ordered the cake and two coffees for them. He had another surprise for Nina, and had already organised it with the kitchen staff.

"Hey Jack, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

Jack frowned. He knew what she was talking about, but pretended not to. "Um, I don't know. Doesn't matter, if it's important, it'll come back to me."

"Are you sure you don't remember?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I'm sure. I think."

"Alright." Nina shrugged her shoulders and focused her attention on the plate that had just been put in the middle of the table for them. "You want the first bite?"

"No. It's your birthday, and you are the lovely lady, so you get the first bite of cake. But, hurry up, cause that looks delicious and I really want some."

"What if I take too long?" she asked playfully, her fork dangling just above the cake.

"I'll take the whole slice for myself and you'll miss out," he said to her in a playfully threatening tone, making her laugh.

"Oh, then I guess I need to be quick." She stuck her fork in and was surprised when it hit something hard. She pulled the fork back out. "Uh, Jack? Care to explain this?" she asked in surprise as she held up a pretty silver ring with a diamond set in it.

Jack looked up, his cheeks red with embarrassment at his cheesy way of proposing. "Well, that was my question from earlier... I was going to ask you something." He got down on one knee, holding Nina's hand in his own as he took the ring from her. "Nina, will you make me so very happy? Will you make me the luckiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger and this seemed like the best way of achieving that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nina sat there, shocked. She hadn't expected a proposal, even after seeing the ring. She wanted to say yes, in fact she wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but she was just too shocked to speak.

"Nina? Please answer me. I don't care if it's a no, just answer," said Jack softly.

Nina opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She did, however, manage a small smile for him. After a minute, she threw herself into Jack's arms, holding onto him tightly so he wouldn't get away from her.

"I love you Nina."

"I love you too. Yes, I will marry you!" She laughed, a sound that Jack never got sick of hearing since it was rare lately.

Jack grinned back at her. "Thank you." He put the ring on her finger as the restaurant burst into applause for the happy couple.

"This has been such a great day, a great birthday. Jack, I can't thank you enough."

"I don't need anymore thank yous Nina. I just want you to be happy."

"I am."

"Not just tonight, I mean always."

"Well, tonight, I am very happy. Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Lou about buying that house, and then maybe about what's been going on."

"Do you need me there for that?"

"I don't know. I'll have to figure it out later."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Well, you can always text or call me. I'll be there immediately if you need me."

"Thank you. Can we go for that walk now?"

"Sure." Jack called the waiter over. "Can we please have the cheque?"

"Of course." The waiter that had been serving them all night disappeared and returned a moment later with the bill for their food.

"Here you go." Jack handed over the money and a tip once he checked the price. "Thank you for a lovely meal, and a wonderful night. And please thank the kitchen staff for helping me propose to such a wonderful woman."

"I will. Congratulations."

Nina and Jack both thanked him and left, hand in hand, to where their taxi had just stopped.

* * *

The salt air smelled nice to Nina as she and Jack walked along the sand. The sky was still light but the sun was starting to set and it left a lovely colour in the sky. The sand was cool beneath her now bare feet.

"Jack, this is so lovely."

"I'm glad you like it. Are you happy to keep walking or would you like to rest?"

"Let's keep walking, but circle back soon so we can head back home. I'm ready for bed to be honest."

"Then let's go home."

"Tomorrow, can we speak to Susan and Karl about staying with them until we can find a place for ourselves?"

"If you want to. But are you sure they'll be okay with that?"

"Susan already offered me this afternoon."

"Alright, we can ask then. But not until you have slept. You look exhausted."

"I've been up since eight thirty this morning, and I've spent the day out and about. I am very tired."

Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you, my gorgeous fiancee."

Nina mumbled into his chest. "Love you too." She held onto him as they walked, only letting go when they reached the taxi that was going to take them back to Erinsborough and their waiting beds.

* * *

"Goodnight Jack," said Nina as they stopped outside the door to her hotel room.

Jack kissed her. "Goodnight Nina." He pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Or should I say, my lovely fiancée?"

Giggling, Nina kissed him and then opened her door, waving goodbye before she could get stuck with him.

* * *

Morning came too quickly for Nina. She was still very tired, but there was so much she wanted to get down that day that sleep just wouldn't come back and claim her again. She had been up for the last hour, trying to fall asleep so she could be awake properly when she spoke to Lou later that day. She closed her eyes again, willing her body to go back to sleep until she was disturbed by her phone. Looking at it made her smile though since she noticed that the message was from Jack.

 _Hey Nina, meet 4 breakfast in ten at the Coffee Shop?_ it asked.

She replied with a yes then got up to get herself ready. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about make up or making herself look nice. Jack had always made it pretty clear that she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever met. And since she wasn't performing, she didn't need to dress up either. It was a nice feeling that she could be herself for a change. That had been a rarity for her since she had gotten a new boss at work and a new manager. Neither actually cared for her, and we're always making her do assignments she hated. Jack had tried fixing it. That hadn't actually worked out too well, which had only helped Nina decide to fly home for a while. She had decided that Lou could help her, and was busy trying to decide how to tell him what had been going on when she entered the coffee shop without realising she had even left the hotel yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The coffee shop smelled delicious. Coffee aromas were wafting around, getting stronger the closer you got to the counter. Bacon and eggs were cooking in the kitchen, and freshly baked bread was sitting behind a glass window. People were sitting around chatting before work or school started for the day. Nina smiled as she made her way over to the counter to order a coffee and then found Jack at a nearby table. This was what she had always imagined home to be like- a place full of friends and family, and a great community to live in.

"Good morning," said Jack when Nina took a seat across from him.

"Morning. I missed you last night," said Nina softly.

"I missed you too."

"Maybe we should try and get a new room together?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me. We can fix that later, when Toadie is working."

"Okay." Nina smiled when Harold brought her coffee over. "Thank you Harold."

"Not a problem. How did your day go yesterday?"

"It was wonderful." She grinned. "Look." Nina held her hand out to Harold, grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations Nina!" He hugged her. "It's about time Jack."

"I was waiting for the perfect time," said Jack.

Harold laughed as he left them alone again. Nina reached her hand out to Jack and held on tightly. She had so much she wanted to say, but just didn't know how to.

"Nina, what's going on inside that pretty head of yours?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Listen, I texted Lou before I came here, and he's free now, so after breakfast, I'm going to speak with him about that house, and if I have time before he needs to go to work, I'm going to tell him everything. I can't hide it anymore, and I really need to tell someone. You have enough on your plate without this."

"Okay. I'm going to see Susan about staying with her and Karl, so I'll be just down the road if you need me."

"Thank you." Nina smiled again, feeling slightly better about what she needed to do.

* * *

After breakfast, Jack walked Nina to Lou's house, holding her hand to try and reassure her. He could tell how scared she was, even though it was only Lou that was going to hear about it. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her to be trying to cope with everything, even though he was there with her all the time anyway and could see what was happening.

"Jack, you said you were going to talk to Susan. Can I come with you?" Nina asked him nervously.

"No. Lou is waiting for you. I'm sure he won't pressure you, but he loves you, and he wants to help you. I'm two doors down if you need me," answered Jack.

Nina nodded. She stood at the front door of number twenty-two, her hand raised to knock. She couldn't bring herself to do so, and after a few minutes of Jack encouraging her, the door opened. Nina dropped her hand as Lou appeared in the doorway, smiling from ear to ear when he saw his visitor.

"Hey there sweetheart, come on in," said Lou happily as he stepped aside to let Nina and Jack in.

Nina hesitantly stepped forward, feeling silly for being nervous around the man that had been the father she had always needed, always wanted. She took a quick look over her shoulder and saw that Jack had already left.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Lou asked softly, seeing that something was not right.

Nina nodded. "Jack showed me the house. I wouldn't mind having a home in Erinsborough again," she began.

"I'll call the agent and let him know. But that's not what you wanted to talk about, is it?"

"No... There's something I have to tell you..."

"Okay. Tell me."

Nina opened her mouth, and closed it again, trying to find the right words to voice her problem. "Well, it's something in America, not here."

"Something to do with work?"

"Yes."

"Your singing or acting?"

"Technically acting, but it's affecting my music too."

"So tell me and I'll fix it."

"I don't know if you can Lou."

"Don't underestimate the power I have." Lou grinned.

Nina couldn't help a small smile. "It's my boss... and my manager."

"I thought you said James and Tara were lovely people?"

"James was my boss for my last movie. He isn't my boss anymore. And Tara is sick, so she's taking time out to recover. My new manager is named Adam."

"What is this Adam doing exactly?"

"Well... he forces me into work I don't want to do, especially work that is very humiliating. And he refuses to give me time to work on music, so I haven't performed in months."

"What about your boss?"

"Kieran. He's worse. I can handle the lack of singing, even the crappy work, but not Kieran. He's so mean, in every possible way." She looked away as tears filled her eyes.

"Nina, what does he do to you?"

Sniffling, she looked back at her stepfather. "I can't tell you..."

"You can tell me anything sweetheart."

"Please don't make me."

"Does Jack know?"

"Yes. He found out when he came to surprise me one lunch. He went ballistic at what he saw."

"Didn't he say anything?" Lou couldn't imagine that Jack would let something so bad slide.

"Of course he did, but it didn't do anything. Kieran doesn't listen to anyone except himself."

"He'll listen to me, don't you worry about that. If he's hurting you, he's as good as dead." Lou walked over, wrapping his arms around Nina. "You are my daughter- nothing step about it- and I won't let you get hurt. I want you tell me what he does, and then I'm flying to LA to murder him."

Nina laughed a little. She didn't let go though, despite her next words. "I don't need that, I just need it to stop," she whispered.

"That will stop it."


	10. Chapter 10

Lou came out of the kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee. He set them down on the coffee table and sat next to Nina on the couch. She was fidgeting with a pillow, and didn't notice him sit down until he gently touched her hand.

"Coffee's ready. You okay? The last time I saw you hugging a pillow was when your mother told you that she and Nick were getting divorced."

"I'm fine, I think. Lou, if I tell you, can you please keep it to yourself? It's hard enough with Jack knowing, I don't want anyone else to."

"Whatever you want sweetheart. But I promise that if he's done anything close to what I'm imagining right now, I'll be killing him. Or, at least calling the police in Los Angeles to arrest him. And I'll be dealing with that Adam too. He doesn't deserve to be in a job if he can't do it right."

Nina nodded. Taking a deep breath, she started to speak. "Kieran is horrible. He's always hitting on me, and it's creepy. He's at least twenty years older than me. He runs a TV show for adults, that's where Adam sent me. I didn't know what it was until I got there," she began, trying to find a justification for why she was taking part in such a dirty activity. "That's not part of my contract. I tried to get out, but they wouldn't let me. Apparently I'm perfect for the role because I'm 'young and innocent, exactly what their viewers want'."

Lou put his coffee cup on the table again and turned to face Nina properly. He was disgusted, hearing what she was saying, and he knew she hadn't even really begun to tell him anything. "Take your time sweetheart," he told her softly. "I'm listening."

Nina sniffled, not even attempting to dry her eyes and tears. There was no point, she wasn't going to stop crying now. "At first, when I found out what the show was, I thought they meant adults only because there was swearing and maybe some nudity. And that was how it started out. But after the first few hours, they wanted me to take off my clothes and stand in front of a camera so they could photograph me. I think the photos are used online, and I don't want that. Then they forced me to lay down on a mattress, in the middle of a room, while several men, some younger than me, some older, touched me. I was so scared of what they were going to do to me, and I kept begging, literally begging, for them to stop and leave me alone. I don't know what the show is, but I think they do this to girls to try and see how tough the boys are." Her lip trembled, but she kept going. "Kieran told them that the next step, after putting their hands all over me, was to have sex," she whispered.

Lou could see how hard it was for Nina to tell him all of this, and understood that she was being open, though it was painful for her. He moved closer to her, and put his arms around her. "You don't have to keep telling me. I'm sorry I pushed you."

Nina cuddled into him as she continued to talk. "Most of the boys, especially the younger ones, backed away and didn't touch me again. But some of the older ones actually looked excited about what they were going to do to me. And they almost did too, until a fire alarm sounded and everyone just screamed like girls and ran out of there, leaving me alone. I was crying and scared that they would come back, so I grabbed my clothes and ran. I don't know it anyone saw me or not, but I don't care either, I just had to get out. I went home, before Jack did, and cleaned myself up so he wouldn't know anything had happened."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because he overreacts. He walked into a meeting I had with Kieran before I started any work and heard him calling me 'baby'. He went crazy over it."

"Okay. I can understand that. Did you call the police?"

Nina shook her head. "I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. I just wanted to pretend it didn't happen. But I couldn't hide it anymore. I had to tell someone, and I knew you would understand."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry."

"Are you mad?"

"Not at you sweetheart. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I should have fought them harder to get my way."

Lou raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I don't believe, for a single second, that you wouldn't have tried as hard as possible to get out of something like that. Don't go blaming yourself for this because it is most definitely not your fault."

Nina gave him a watery smile. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Hey, I love you, and I'm here for you. I'll always listen to you."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: A week has passed since the end of chapter ten. Nina and Jack have returned to their busy lives in LA.**

* * *

Nina sighed as she walked into the very dark, empty studio building. It was early in the morning on a very sunny day in Los Angeles, but Nina hadn't noticed any of that because her mind was trying very hard to come up with a reason to not work that day. She had been home since Sunday night, and had taken Monday off to get over the jet lag. But she had been unable to find an excuse for Tuesday, so she had gone to work, and Wednesday had been much the same. It was now Thursday and here she was, dreading the day ahead. She was unaware of a person that had been following her from the minute she left her driveway though, as well as the last couple of days, at least for now anyway. Nina entered a studio, where a group of men and one woman were gathered, clearly waiting for her to come in.

"About time you arrived," said Adam when the door closed behind Nina.

"It's eight in the morning. I don't start until nine, so leave me alone already," said Nina, feeling very frustrated. She glanced at the woman in the group. She was much older than Nina, but looked just as tired and scared as Nina felt.

"This is Danni. She's your new buddy," said Keiran sarcastically. "Show her the ropes, or I'll get Joe onto you."

Nina shivered involuntarily. She had met Joe the day before, and he had a very sadistic streak in him. He had hurt her quite a lot, and that had been just the beginning of his torture towards her. "I'm Nina. Come with me," she said with a small smile, the best she could manage.

Danni followed Nina to where the mattress was set up. Nina shivered again as she told Danni what she had to do, and warned her that if she didn't she was likely to get beaten up. Then Nina, knowing what was coming, and terrified of it, began undressing herself. She wasn't going to wait for Kieran to do it, since he tended to grab her breasts and throw himself on her whenever he was near her.

"Tucker! Get on that mattress and make yourself available!" yelled Kieran.

Nina slowly dropped to the floor, shaking as she did so. She wasn't sure who was coming in this time, nor what was planned for her right then, and that scared her. She closed her eyes as she waited, trying to will away the fear and pretend that it wasn't happening to her. But she opened them again when she felt a hand sliding along her leg slowly, almost reaching her hip. She was glad to see that it wasn't Joe. It was a young man, about her own age and he looked scared too.

"Go faster, we haven't got all day!" Kieran called out. "Make her tremble!"

The man squeezed his eyes shut for a second, and when he opened them, he leaned over her and whispered: "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was signing up for when Adam brought me here."

Nina's eyes widened. "Me either. But I know what will happen if you don't do it, so just get it over with. Please?" Her voice caught as she fought back tears.

He nodded as little as possible so it wouldn't be picked up by the onlookers. Then he quickly moved his hand up her side and stopped underneath her breast. With a quick, deep breath, he closed his hand around Nina and stayed that way while Kieran moved around them, a camera in hand, taking photos every time he stopped at a new position.

"Good. Let go and get up. You're done," he said to the young man. Then he looked at Nina. "Get up. You have twenty minutes to get yourself cleaned up and dressed before this studio has it's monthly inspection. If there is a small hint of what goes on, you are dead. Do you understand?"

Nina didn't have the chance to answer before the door flew open and people burst into the room, yelling at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Lou shook with anger as he stood next to Jack outside the studio. He had landed the night before in LA with Harold, and had called Jack for an update immediately. Jack had told him that the private investigator they had hired to watch over Nina and get enough evidence to take to the police had gotten three tapes full of conversations between Adam and Kieran about Nina, as well as video of what they were doing to her. They had come straight to the studio and were standing outside the door, waiting for the police to arrive when they heard that Kieran wanted everything cleaned up before an inspector arrived at eleven am.

"We need to get in there," said Lou.

"Not without the police. We aren't the law, and they aren't as nice as Victoria Police is," replied Jack, although his blood was boiling at seeing his fiancee getting hurt like that and not being able to do anything about it.

"I believe you are in luck then."

Lou and Jack turned to find several men and women, all wearing uniforms that said LAPD on them. "Thank god. I can't watch her getting hurt anymore."

The officers nodded their understanding and burst into the room, letting the door slam into the wall. "LAPD! Hands in the air! Now!"

* * *

Nina was shocked to see police there. But she was also glad. There was no way she could have survived the rest of the day there without slipping up about telling Lou what was going on. It was even better, though, when she saw that several police officers were converging on Adam and Kieran, arresting them despite the trouble being caused. Nina crawled backwards, out of the way and reached for her clothing, but was stopped by another officer, this one female.

"Ma'am, relax, you're safe now," she said softly. She wrapped a blanket around Nina's shoulders.

"I want my clothes," whispered Nina.

"Sorry, but they are evidence now. We are going to take you to the hospital to be checked out, so maybe there's someone we can call for you?"

"How did you find me?"

The lady smiled. "I believe you need to thank these people. They called us." She pointed to the door, where Jack and Lou were standing, both wearing matching expressions of anger and sadness.

"JACK!" Nina scrambled to her feet, but Jack reached her first.

"It's alright. It's over. If they get anywhere near you again, I'll murder them myself," Jack whispered to her as he sat her down again and hugged her tightly.

Nina sobbed into his chest. "How?"

"Don't worry about that now. I'll explain everything later."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not. And neither is Lou."

Nina looked up when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She shuddered, thinking just for a moment that it was Kieran again, but then she realised that Lou was kneeling next to her. She let go of Jack and reached out to her stepfather, holding onto him as tightly as she could while he tried to comfort her.


	12. Chapter 12

Nina finally let go of Lou, though reluctantly, when the female officer came back over with two other people. They were clearly paramedics, but one of them looked so much like Kieran that Nina tried to get away from them. She shook as they came closer, and her tears started up again.

"Nina, what's wrong?" asked Jack. He grabbed her arms and stopped her. "Are you okay?"

Nina shook her head and buried her face in Jack's chest. She mumbled something incoherent.

"Say that again honey," said Jack as he lifted her head to look at him.

"He looks like Kieran," she whispered fearfully.

Jack turned his head and immediately understood what the problem was. He looked back at Nina. "It's not him, alright? And I won't let anything happen. You can trust me."

"I know I can, but I don't want him here. I want to go home Jack, I want to go home to Erinsborough and never come back."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew how much Nina loved America and her career, and knew she wasn't going to just throw it away over this, no matter how hurt she was. She just needed some time to figure out her feelings. And he knew a great way to do that.

"Okay. As soon as we can, we'll go to Erinsborough. Lou will love it. He'll have his step-daughter home again."

Nina nodded, happy that she had told Lou she wanted him to live in her new home, and that she would live there with him whenever she was in Melbourne. "Thank you."

"But first, you need to get checked. I'll sit with you if that's what helps you feel better."

"I want you there. But can you tell them to check me at a hospital or something. I don't really want to take off this blanket right now."

"Of course." Jack let go and handed her over to Lou while he went to speak with the officer and medics.

"Sweetheart, did they hurt you? More than what you told me?" asked Lou gently.

"No. They did more of what I told you about, but never worse." She took a breath. "Oh, god, I have to tell the police now, don't I?"

"Yes. But, only if you want to. Nobody will force you. I won't let them. Besides, if they get on your bad side, they'll end up on my hit list too," Lou told her with a wicked grin.

Nina laughed. "Of course they will." She rested her head against him. "I'm so glad you guys came in when you did."

Lou gave her a small smile. "I told you I would put a stop to it. It took a little longer than I had thought, but it's over now."

* * *

An hour later, Nina was feeling a little more comfortable, but no better, than she had in that studio. She was at Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre, in a treatment room, waiting for a doctor to come in and check her, but she was wearing a hospital gown now instead of the blanket she had been given earlier, and she was sitting on a bed with Jack. She still wanted to go home, but she knew that the paramedics hadn't believed her when she said she didn't need to go to a hospital, so she hadn't argued.

"Nina, are you alright? You've gone quiet on me," said Jack.

"I was just thinking. Do you think the doctor will believe me when I say I'm okay?"

"They should. If they don't, then they'll quickly figure out they've wasted their time."

Nina sighed. She closed her eyes and rested on Jack while they waited.

* * *

After another ten minutes of waiting, a doctor finally walked into the treatment room. She smiled when she saw that Nina was using Jack as her pillow, and felt bad for waking the young woman up.

"I'm Doctor Fine," she said when Nina opened her eyes. "You are Nina Tucker, right?"

"Yes," said Nina.

"I've looked over the notes the medics handed me. You told them that you were fine and didn't need to go to the hospital?"

"I did."

"Okay. Then this should be a quick check-up. But first, tell me, are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am. I was scared, actually I still am, but not hurt."

The doctor nodded. "I understand. I'll do a check up and then you can go home. But you'll need some clothes first. Can someone go get them for you?"

Nina hesitated. She wanted Jack to stay with her, but she also knew he wouldn't be able to stay in the room while she was being checked out. And she wanted her clothes ASAP so she could go home. But she wasn't sure what to do.

"Nina, I'll get you some clothes from home, and then I'll come straight back. Lou is waiting out there for you, so you won't be alone. Don't worry about anything, okay?" asked Jack.

"Alright, I guess you can go. But please don't be too long."

"I won't be." Jack stood up and kissed her head before he left, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay Nina, I'm almost done here," said Dr Fine. "I just need to write down your blood pressure."

It had been fifteen minutes since Jack had left Nina, but, somehow, the kind-hearted doctor had made Nina feel so much more comfortable and so much safer than she would have thought possible.

"Okay." Nina relaxed against the soft, fluffy pillow behind her back while she waited for the doctor to finish.

"There we go. Done. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. It has been a long day. Can I go home now?"

"As soon as we get some clothes for you. I'm sure you don't want to wear that gown home."

"Definitely not," agreed Nina. She smiled. "Thank you for believing me."

"No problem. I figure, the best person to know how you're feeling, is you."

"You are so right."

The doctor laughed before someone knocked on the door. "Are you okay if that's your partner?"

"Yes. Even if it's my step-dad, it's okay."

Dr Fine laughed. She opened the door and found a nurse there.

"Sorry Doctor Fine. I was just checking to see if your patient is ready for a visitor."

"That's okay. Who is it?"

"He said his name is Lou Carpenter, and that she would know him."

"Nina, do you know a Lou Carpenter?"

"He's my stepdad," said Nina. "I want him," she added, sounding a lot like a little girl suddenly.

"Send him in. And when Jack Scully returns, let him in too please."

The nurse left, returning a moment later with Lou in tow.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked, moving straight to Nina's side.

"Yes. I told you I was. But don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I won't. Jack sent me a text, he's just leaving home now."

"Good. I want him."

Lou smiled. "I think everyone knows that. He's going to bring someone with him."

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Lou."

"Nina."

"Tell me."

"Sorry, I promised I would keep it a secret."

"Fine. Then tell me how you two knew where to find me. I never told Jack where I was working."

"No. Jack wants to be the one to explain that, which is fine with me."

"Are you going to tell me anything then?"

"Probably not."

Nina laughed. She reached out and hugged Lou, holding onto him tightly. "Thanks for the honesty."

"Hey, I've never lied to you before, I'm not going to start now."

"Thank you."

"Now, can we take Nina home?" Lou asked the doctor.

"We're just waiting for Mr Scully to return with some clothes, and then, yes, Nina can go home."

"Okay, thank you. Does she have any injuries or anything?"

"No, she's fine," smiled the doctor. "Maybe just a little shaken up from what I can tell."

Lou nodded his understanding and thanked the doctor for her help. He sat next to Nina and hugged her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Jack came in. Nina brightened up as soon as she saw Jack, and threw her arms around him when he sat with her.

"Did you bring clothes?" asked Nina.

"I did." He held up a bag. "Get changed and we'll go home."

"Thank you. Who did you bring with you?"

"Oh, he's with Lou at the moment. After you change, we'll go out to them."

Nina agreed with him and disappeared into the bathroom to change. She came back out five minutes later, wearing her own clothes and feeling a lot better. She took Jack's hand and let him lead her out to the waiting room where Lou was standing with a smile on his face.

"Let's get you home Nina," said Lou protectively.

"Not until I know who else is here," replied Nina.

Someone stood up behind Lou. Nina recognised him immediately and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Harold," she said happily.

"Hey Nina. How are you feeling? Lou told me what was going on, and I told him I wanted to help."

"I'm okay. I just want to go home. To Erinsborough."

Harold grinned. "Then let's go pack and take you home. You can stay with me if you like."

"I have a house now. Lou is living there at the moment."

Harold nodded. "Then all we need to do is pack and go."

Nina laughed. "Not until I deal with this stuff here. I don't want to be constantly traveling back and forth."

"Don't you want to come back again?"

"Well, yeah, eventually, but I need some space, I need time to think, time to get over this. I want to get married in Erinsborough, with all my friends there. I want a normal life for a little while."

Jack put his arm around her. "As soon as the police don't need us, we'll go. I promise you that if you want a normal life, then a normal life is what you'll get."

"Thank you Jack," Nina whispered as they walked out to his car. "For everything."

"Hey, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Even you hating me didn't change it. So, I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are happy and if that means living in a small neighbourhood with no secrets ever, then that's what we'll do."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack opened the front door of the house he and Nina had purchased almost four months earlier. He led Nina inside, half carrying her since she had fallen asleep in the car on the way home from the hospital. She was quiet, which scared him, since she was a very talkative person when they were together, but he didn't say anything either, not wishing to upset her.

"Jack, I want to go home," Nina said sleepily to him.

"We are home."

"I mean Erinsborough."

"Soon sweetheart, soon. There's something I need to tell you first."

Nina was wide awake immediately. "What?"

"I had a private investigator follow you all week."

"You what?!"

"Only to get proof."

"Proof of what Jack?"

"What they were doing to you. I don't want you to have to testify if this goes to court."

"Oh." Nina sat on the couch, curled up into a ball as she thought about that. "Did they find anything?"

"Several tapes worth of video evidence, and also some recordings."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"So you wouldn't get upset. It was stupid, not telling you, but I just wanted to protect you."

Nina smiled a little. "You don't need to protect me Jack, I'm capable of doing that myself."

"I know."

"Well, did you tell the police this?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to tell me what you want me to do."

"Tell them. I don't want to go to court Jack. I want to be able to forget all of this so I can go home to Erinsborough, to my friends and family."

Jack nodded. "Okay. I'll take care of that now." He left the room to call the police officer that had helped him find Nina, as well as the PI he had been paying to find evidence.

Nina looked up at her two friends. "That's what you wouldn't tell me, isn't it Lou?"

"Like I said, Jack wanted to be the one to tell you."

"How did you even know?"

"Jack told me his idea, and I helped him put it into action."

"What about you Harold? Did you know about this?"

"Actually, I only found out yesterday, when Lou and I landed at the airport. I wanted to tell you right then and there, but your partner and step-father wouldn't let me," answered Harold truthfully.

"Right. Did you guys ever think about how I could have reacted if I had seen him following me?"

"Honestly, you're reaction would have been nothing compared to the evidence," said Lou softly, trying hard not to upset Nina.

"Seriously? If you had just told me, I would have felt a little bit safer all week long. I wouldn't have stopped him, hell, I would have done as much as I could to help him."

"Alright, you're right, we should have told you. Sorry."

"It's okay," sighed Nina, frustrated. "I understand why you didn't say anything."

Lou took a seat next to her. "We just wanted to stop this once and for all, especially since you won't let me kill them."

Nina smiled. "No Lou, I need my step-father in my life, thank you. You have to walk me down the aisle when I marry Jack."

"You aren't going to call Nick?"

"He can't make it. He's too busy leading his own life to care about his daughter, not that it surprises me since my parents have never really cared enough to look after me."

"I'm sure he cares..."

"No Lou, he doesn't. You are what a father should be, not him. And my mother is just as bad, although, she agreed to come to the wedding at least."

"She doesn't approve, does she?"

"She thinks I'm making a mistake, yes, but that has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with her own two failed marriages, no offense."

"None taken. Well, I'll definitely make sure that your mother comes, because I want to speak with her about a few things."

"Lou!" exclaimed Harold. "You're planning to cause trouble at Nina's wedding?!"

"Of course not. I love Nina, I would never do that. But, there's always the next day. I can talk to her then."

"You are not going to do anything to hurt Nina," warned Harold, though he was well aware that Lou was never going to do anything hurtful anyway.

"She won't even be there when I do it..."

Nina tuned out of their argument and got up, wandering into the kitchen where Jack was on the phone. He smiled at her and held out an arm for her. She walked over and hugged him, holding onto him while he finished his phone call.

"Sorry, that was the PI. He said he's happy to help, but he wants to have your permission to share the evidence he found. He's going to come past in the morning, so that by the time police arrive, he'll have your answer."

"Sure." Nina looked up at Jack. "Thank you for protecting me."

"I'll always protect you Nina. I love you more than the earth, moon, and stars combined."

"Good," she grinned. "But I love you more."

"I know you do," he said with a fake sigh. "What am I going to do about that?"

"I have a few inappropriate ideas."

"We have guests. You're thoughts can stay in that head of yours until we are alone again. Got it?"

Nina nodded. "Of course I do."

"Good. Let's get back out there. Harold sounds like he might kill Lou. What happened in there?" Jack asked as he and Nina walked back into the lounge room.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the day passed without another incident between Harold and Lou. Jack and Nina tried to keep the peace by keeping the two men separate, but it wasn't really working. Both continually glared at one another, almost as if they were daring the other one to say something. Both Nina and Jack were glad when they were finally left alone in the lounge room.

"Jack, if this PI has enough evidence, and I give a statement to the police, do you think I'll still have to go to court?" asked Nina.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think so, not if there's enough to put them away for good. I think it just depends on if they give a confession or not."

"I hope they do, I really don't want to see them again. I wish Tara was still my manager."

"Why don't you call her and see how she is? Maybe she's well enough to work again."

"Maybe. I hope so. I miss her so much."

"I'll be she misses you too. How many times has she said she loves working with you? And not because of the money, but because of the lovely friendship the two of you have?"

"Yeah, she did say that, didn't she? I'm going to call her tomorrow morning. But I think it's time for bed now, I'm exhausted. I'm really glad I don't have to work tomorrow."

"So am I. Harold and I are going out for a bit tomorrow, so you and Lou can chat. Maybe he can help you plan the wedding until Michelle comes again?"

"Maybe. He planned a great wedding for him and my mother after all."

Jack laughed. "I was joking Nina. But I guess, if you really want him to help, that's your choice." He kissed her. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Jack." Nina stood and headed up to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Nina was awake bright and early, ready to get the morning's meetings over with. She wasn't interested in talking about what had happened any more than she had too, although she knew there was no way those two men would ever admit their guilt and save her a court trial. Nina tried to forget about that though, as she finished her breakfast and called the familiar number that had really gotten her career started.

"Hello?" asked a woman on the other end of the call.

"Hi Tara, it's Nina, how are you?"

"Better now. I'm coming back to work next week, so do you want me back as your manager?"

"YES PLEASE! Sorry, but yeah, I really want you back."

"What happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Nina, I know you too well. You're hiding something. What's up?"

"You know that idiot manager that took over for you?"

"Adam?"

"Yeah, Adam. He sent me to work in an adult film, and he knew that the director of that film attacks his workers."

"He did it to you too?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry Nina, I swear I am."

"It isn't your fault Tara, please don't blame yourself. The police know what happened, they're going to deal with it."

"Good. That jerk doesn't deserve to be free if he's doing that to people. Adam either."

Nina smiled a little. "Thanks for backing me."

"Always. Hey, why don't you come over later? Take a break and relax? We could go out somewhere."

"That sounds great, thank you."

"Perfect, I'll set up something for us to do then. See you later."

"Bye Tara." Nina hung up, feeling a lot better.

* * *

At nine am, Nina found herself wondering down the stairs and into the living room, where Lou was reading a book. He looked up when she came in and gave her a smile. "Hey sweetheart, how are you this morning?"

"I'm alright. I just finished talking with Tara."

"How is she?"

"Good. She's going back to work next week, which means I get my manager back. And later today, the two of us are going to hang out for a while."

"That sounds wonderful. You have a good time, okay?"

"I will. But before that, I have to talk to the police," sighed Nina sadly. "I don't know if I can do it."

"You can. We'll all be here to support you."

"Are you sure that you and Harold aren't going to argue and fight again?"

"We won't. We had a disagreement, but we made up again."

"Promise me that."

"I promise sweetheart."

"You better not do it again."

"We won't."

Nina looked at her stepfather skeptically for a moment longer, but then smiled, knowing he wouldn't lie to her, and knowing that he and Harold were the best of friends, almost like she and Michelle were.


	16. Chapter 16

Nina sighed when she sat down in the living room next to Jack, almost sitting on top of him trying to get closer to him while they talked to the PI that Jack had hired.

"So I got a few videos to show you before I give them to the police," said the investigator.

"No. Just give it to them," said Nina. "I don't want to see them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I could just tell you what was on them?"

"No. I don't care. I know what's on them, I was there!" Nina stood up and ran out of the room.

"Sorry about that," said Jack as he stood to follow Nina, "she's just hurting."

"That's fair enough. I understand."

Jack nodded. He ran up the stairs to find Nina.

* * *

Nina was curled on her bed, sobbing, when Jack came in. He sat with her, rubbing her back softly until she sat up and leaned against him. "I shouldn't have been so rude," she whispered.

"You have every right to be upset Nina."

"He was just helping."

"Even so, you are upset, that's a normal reaction. He understands. He isn't upset."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. Do you want to come back down with me?"

"I guess so. When are the police supposed to be here?"

"Not until tomorrow morning. You have the afternoon free to spend with Tara."

Nina nodded in thanks. She dried her eyes and followed Jack back downstairs to the lounge room.

* * *

Harold and Lou were both in the kitchen, making coffee for everyone. They were both worried about Nina too. But they knew she wouldn't talk until she was ready, except to Jack maybe, so they chose to leave her alone.

"Lou, what are we going to do?" Harold asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? We can't do anything if she won't let us do anything. She needs to process what's happened first, and then we can try to help. I think the only thing that will help at the moment though is taking her home. She wants to go back to Erinsborough, so as soon as we can, we'll take her back," replied Lou, although he sounded more angry than Harold did.

"She can't do this alone. Don't tell me you don't want to just wrap her in cotton wool and keep her safe from the world. She's your step-daughter Lou, she goes to you when she needs help."

"Don't you think I know that? I don't want to leave her here any more than you do. But this needs to be dealt with and that is something we can't do for her." Lou turned back to the coffee pot and continued to brew it, hiding the tears that were now sliding down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that surely you feel like she needs protection after what we just heard and saw."

Lou didn't answer, but he sighed loud enough so that Harold would know he agreed.

* * *

Almost an hour later, the PI left and Nina gathered her belongings, wanting to get some air before going to meet Tara. She knew that Lou was watching her and that he would follow, but she had cried as much as she could earlier, and knew that she wouldn't now. Not that she planned to talk about any of it, but just in case he brought it up, Nina decided that she trusted him enough to tell him that he would know soon enough. So she was glad when nobody followed her.

* * *

"Hi Nina, come on in," said Tara happily when Nina knocked on her front door. "I booked the afternoon for us at a local spa. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is." Nina smiled and hugged her friend.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Hey, listen, when we spoke this morning, I told you that I wanted you back as my manager. That is what I want, but would you consider being my manager if I go back home?"

"Of course I would. Australia is my home too after all. I would love to go back."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Are you going back permanently?"

"I don't know yet. I want to be in Erinsborough when I get married, and I have gotten a few offers for singing down there and around Melbourne, so maybe not permanently, but definitely for a long while."

"Alright, I'll follow you. I totally want to be your manager for as long as you work anyway."

This time, Nina's smile was real. She was so grateful for Tara. "Thank you."

"Always. Now, we need to get going. I'm driving!" She ran outside, knowing that Nina was following her, probably trying hard to not laugh.

* * *

The afternoon went smoothly for the two girls, full of laughter and not a care in the world as they enjoyed their spa time. It was a nice distraction for Nina. She found herself giggling along with almost everything Tara said to her, whether it was funny or not, and didn't once think about the statement she had to make in the morning or the horrors she endured since being sent to work at that studio. When they finally headed home, Nina couldn't have felt better if she'd tried.


	17. Chapter 17

The spa was gorgeous. Nina couldn't stop staring at everything when Tara led her inside. The staff looked very friendly, and that made Nina feel safe. She didn't usually go to spas, it wasn't her thing, but today she needed something to relax her. A massage sounded really good to her right then.

"Hey, earth to Nina. Are you listening?"

Nina turned to face her friend. "Sorry, Tara, what did you say?"

"I asked if you're ready to go in. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I was just looking around. What are we doing anyway?"

"It's a package deal- massages, manicures and pedicures. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. It's been a while since I've done anything with my nails. And a massage is just what I need, I think."

"Perfect," smiled Tara. "Let's go, they're waiting for us."

Nina followed her to the women's change rooms, then into the area where there were massage tables set out. Some were already occupied, others just had staff members waiting around for them to lay down. It didn't take long for Nina to feel comfortable. She laid herself down on one of the empty tables and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being pampered after a long time of being used.

* * *

Two hours later, Nina and Tara came out of the spa, both feeling very relaxed. Nina was happy, and grateful to her friend. She grinned. "Want to get coffee?"

"I think I'm good. But I'll come with you if you want to go," said Tara.

"No, it's okay. I just want to spend more time with you before we go home."

Tara laughed. "We have plenty of time Nina. We can do something else. We can go watch a movie."

"A movie is good. Sorry if I seem nutty today. I just haven't had a great few weeks."

"I know. It's okay, you can act as crazy as you like with me. I'm pretty nuts sometimes myself."

The two girls laughed as they headed for the nearest movie theatre.

* * *

Nina walked into her home, completely exhausted from the long afternoon with Tara. She was thoroughly happy though, something she hadn't been since coming back from Erinsborough. She had enjoyed the spa and the movie, and the dinner that they had decided to have before going home.

"Hey, I take it you guys had a great afternoon?" asked Jack when Nina found him in their bedroom.

"We did. Tara took me to this really great spa, and we got great massages. Look at what they did with my nails." She held her hands out for him to see. "Then we went to the movies and had dinner afterwards. It was wonderful to be with Tara again."

"That's really great. They look lovely." Jack looked up at Nina. "Are you feeling okay about tomorrow?"

Nina nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I was really scared before, but now that I've had time to relax, I feel a lot better."

"Alright. You know, it's okay if you aren't feeling up to this."

"As long as I have you next to me, I can do this."

Jack smiled. "I am not going anywhere, I promise."

"Good. Now, I'm tired, so let's go sleep."

* * *

Nina woke up the next morning, curled up in Jack's arms. She felt content to just lay there all day long, but voices downstairs told her she needed to get up and move.

"Jack," she whispered into his ear.

Jack stirred, reaching out to pull her closer. She giggled and whispered into his ear again, trying to wake him.

"Get up."

Jack opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Morning sunshine. Why are you up so early?"

"It's nine in the morning. And I believe we have guests downstairs with Harold and Lou."

"Alright. I'm up." Jack crawled out of bed and wrapped her in his arms. "Give me a moment and then you can have a shower while I make us breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." Nina let him hold her a little longer.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Nina found her way downstairs into the living room. Jack was waiting with coffee.

"Thank you," she said to him as she took the mug and found a spot on the couch between Lou and Harold. They weren't fighting at the moment, which helped her stay calm as she made her statement to the police detectives sitting across from her.

After nearly two hours of Nina talking through everything she had gone through, the police left the house, and Nina curled into a ball on the couch. The three guys had given her the space she needed while she had been making her statement, but now they came over to her. Lou put an arm around Nina and gave her a comforting hug.

"I think it's time for us to go home sweetheart, what do you think?" he asked her softly.

"Yes. Yes, I want to go home." Nina sat up and looked at Jack. "Can we go home now?"

Jack smiled. "I've already booked tickets for us, and for Tara too. I figured you weren't going anywhere without her."

"Thank you Jack!" Nina threw her arms around him and held on tight.


End file.
